Caesar Salad,
by lbc
Summary: Klaus is suspicious of Dorian's intentions at a party and with Caesar Gabriel. By Chapter 5 they have gone much further than that.
1. Caesar Salad

Title: Caesar Salad

By: lbc

"Scheiße!"

Agent Z rushed into the Major's office without a thought to the possibility that his interruption could lead to a "vacation" in Alaska.

The younger man stood looking at his leader for several seconds before deciding that nothing like nuclear war or a terrorist attack had led to the outburst. Of course, Z noticed immediately that the newspaper which was held in the Major's two fists was being shredded to bits as if the offending paper had literally attacked the German Major, but Z quickly prepared to depart the office before the world famous Eberbach temper was hurled at himself.

Just as the slender man was making his exit, the maniac who continued to destroy the innocent newspaper let loose a burst that would certainly not be the last for many days to come.

"Z! Make reservations for the first plane to the United Kingdom. Alert A and B to the fact that we will be leaving as soon as there is a flight available. That will be four tickets in total."

"4, sir?"

Suddenly, the deep green eyes were turned upon him in a glare that would have melted an iceberg**_. Ja,_** Agent Z. Have you not learned to count?"

By that question, Z assumed that mean that he would also be going**_. Jawol_**, Herr Major."

By this time, however, Z had managed to read some of the newspaper. He had mastered the skill of reading upside down and was now quite proficient at doing so. He understood now why the seemingly innocent newspaper had raised the ire of his Major.

One of the headlines read:

ART CONNOISSEUR AND PATRON, LORD GLORIA TO HOLD GALA ART SHOWING

Since Dorian Red Gloria was also the well-known and, so far, uncaught thief, Eroica, Z could readily understand the Major's concern. Rushing out of the office, Z quickly contacted the other 2 agents so that they could prepare for a trip to England, and then made the needed reservations.

Digging around the office he managed to find another copy of the offending newspaper. Turning to the page with the headline he had seen earlier, Z closed his eyes after he'd read the rest of the story.

_More than 200 guests have been invited to see some of the finest works of art _

_outside of any museum or gallery. In addition, the guests will be treated to the _

_thoughts of the Earl's special guest, Caesar Gabriel who is well-known in the art world_

_as an art prodigy and professor. At the young age of 21, Professor Gabriel is called _

_upon to consult on the authenticity of various art masterpieces all over the world._

So the young genius is going to be there.

Three years earlier Caesar Gabriel had been investigated by the Major and his alphabets for his supposed esp powers, but the Major himself had cleared the young man. It was at that time, however, that the Major had met the man who had bedeviled him for the past 3 years, Dorian Red Gloria, better known in criminal circles as Eroica. What were Gabriel and his lordship doing together again? At the time, the two had seemed rather close, much to the Major's dismay, but Z and, indeed, the other alphabets were never sure if the Major's disgust was because of Eroica's well-known light fingers or because of his closeness to Caesar Gabriel.

The Major had given no indication of his reasons for wanting to go to the United Kingdom, but certainly the Earl's gala party must be behind the sudden urge that was carrying Iron Klaus across the Channel. Z's question was, however, what was the Major's true motive: fear that Eroica was planning to steal some of the valuable jewels that would certainly appear on the necks and ears of some of the guests or was the true motivation the green eye of jealousy that always arose in a certain homophobic N.A.T.O. officer when the glorious Dorian Red Gloria turned his angelic blue eyes towards some other male? The Major's motivations were unknown at this point, but Agent Z shook his head as he realized that the next few days were certain to be very interesting if not volcanic.

Securing all his files as well as his desk, the young agent left N.A.T.O. headquarters to pack before he and his fellow agents ran the Eberbach/Red Gloria gauntlet.

End of Chapter One


	2. Caesar Salad, Chapter 2

Title: Caesar Salad, Chapter 2

By: lbc

Mr. James stood outside the door of the Earl's master bedroom. It was a race between his stinginess and his jealousy to see which one forced him to act first. He badly wanted to pull out his trusty calculator and begin computing the value of the goodies that his beloved employer could haul in at the forthcoming Art Gala and Soirée that the Earl of Gloria, a.k.a. Eroica, would be hosting the next evening.

Unfortunately, his jealousy of the young professor, Caesar Gabriel, got the better of him as he burst into the sitting room with just the minimum of knocking. The diminutive man stopped, however, when he saw a curled up figure lying in his lordship's luxurious and oversized bed. Fearful that another blond haired figure would be found there as well, James crept forward carefully to get a better view.

Suddenly, he halted; his face turning red as the melodious voice he knew so well asked,"

Why are you here, Jamesie?"

Turning around, Super Scrooge noticed that there were two individuals, sitting at the elegant table that made up a large portion of the tastefully done sitting room. On one side of the table was Dorian, Earl of Gloria and on the other was Bonham, the man who kept the entire circus that surrounded the Earl in top form.

I can't believe it. The Earl's dressed and active, and it's only (looking at his watch that had the dreadful habit of turning his wrist green) 10:00 am! What is his lordship doing up at this hour especially with that . . . that . . . boy in his bed?

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I was . . . well, I needed to ask you a question."

Now, both the Earl's deep blue eyes and Bonham's dark ones turned on the elf with the curl dropped over one eye. Both men knew very well that it was the Earl's practice to remain in bed until noon, unless that Teutonic fury, known as Klaus von dem Eberbach, N.A.T.O. agent extraordinaire, demanded his time, but neither man said anything about this preposterous assertion.

The Earl batted his eyes in a sensuous fashion and asked, "Yes, what is your question?"

Suddenly, James felt as if he was strangling. He reached up to loosen the tie that was constricting his throat. It was very inexpensive , but it had been on sale (of course) so James wore it. Now it felt like a noose. Struggling to free his Adam's apple from the restriction, he gasped out, "Well, Sir. That . . . that boy . . . is costing us money each and every day that he's here, and . . . well, I just wondered how many more days will he be here . . . so I can plan . . . the budget for this . . . uh, mission?"

The Earl seemed not to notice that Jamesie's voice faded out on the last words. He smiled so beautifully that no one would have thought there was anything offensive, whatsoever, in the question, but Dorian knew his man better than anyone. He could see the jealousy as well as hear it.

Standing up, the Earl walked gracefully over to where James stood, putting his silk clad arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "Oh James, please forgive me. I don't really know how long Professor Gabriel will be with us. He's doing us a tremendous favour, by speaking at the Gala tomorrow evening. I'm sure all my guests will be anxious to hear his thoughts. After all, it's not every day that they get to see my world famous art collection as well as hear a recognized authority speak on that art."

James looked towards the bedroom. Yeah, and it's not everyday that the brat gets to go to bed with his lordship, either.

Dorian's deep blue eyes wandered towards the bedroom as well; then he glanced as his faithful but miserly James. He laughed. "Oh Jamesie, you aren't thinking what I think you are. I am not sleeping with the Professor. My goodness, he's only 21, and I would never dare flaunt a relationship with the man who's going to speak on my art collection. No, no, that might come later, but for now, he's just a guest."

James wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Since the Earl of Gloria had met a certain German individual his antics in bed had been more reserved, but the accountant with the calculator for a heart also knew the history of the beautiful and wealthy Earl of Gloria and the prodigy of London University. Dorian, years before, had promised to give the young man a thousand kisses well, James badly wanted to know if more than the original 3 had been delivered.

Sighing, James nodded, "Yes, Sir, but it's my duty to make sure that there are adequate funds to run this household properly. We are already spending a fortune on food and entertainment for this gala. Since these guests are getting such a treat, wouldn't it be a good idea to charge each of them a few pounds to help compensate us? We could ask each one to deposit a trinket you know a bracelet or necklace or cufflinks in a basket . . ."

James came to a halt as the Earl burst forth with his glorious laugh and Bonham, hitherto silent, gave a snort that sounded like he was swallowing his tonsils. "Oh Jamesie, you sound like we are on bankruptcy's door step. Come now, if we are really that bad off, you must have been fiddling with the books again."

For a moment, the dark haired man stood stunned did the Earl know about his little deal to purchase some vintage K-rations to present to those freeloading guests the next evening? After all, why should we pay full price for caviar and foie gras when pulsed K-ration will do as well?

Seeing the strange look on James' face, the Earl immediately apologized, saying that he was just teasing. He reminded James that he had absolute faith in him.

Mr. James adjusted his tie once again. His Adam's apple continued to bob up and down to avoid the garrotte feeling of the unidentifiable material of the tie. Forcing himself to give a sick-sort of smile, he replied, "Of course, your lordship, we're not near bankruptcy, but it is my duty to keep an eye on the books."

Suddenly, Bonham burst into the conversation totally unasked "You sure do that, Mr. James; I practically had to pry your wallet open to get enough money to finance this do for tomorrow. How would it look for the Earl's guests to be fed improper food?"

The Earl gently patted Bonham's shoulder. "Now, now, we have everything worked out, don't we, Bonham? Why don't you take James with you so that you can count everything once again. We all know that a few things were missing after the last soirée?"

Since both the Earl and Bonham briefly stared at James as this was being said, James decided it was best to depart before those "few things" came under closer inspection.

Just as Bonham and James were leaving, however, the youthful voice of Caesar Gabriel could be heard floating from the splendid bedroom next door,

"Your lordship, is that you?"

Once again James was seething; his demeanour spoke volumes. Bonham dragged him down the stairs with the admonition that the Earl was old enough to decide for himself who were his friends or not.

The Earl of Gloria waltzed into the bedroom that he had had created especially for himself. The young man who now occupied his bed looked delicious, sitting there propped up against numerous pillows. The older man smiled, "Yes, it's me. I was just finishing up a few details about the party tomorrow evening. Did you sleep comfortably?"

The younger face sparkled, "Oh yes, it was so kind of you to change rooms with me. I don't know why the other bed felt as if there were tiny pebbles in it, but this bed was marvellous."

The blue eyes twinkled, "Perhaps, a case of the Princess and the pea."

Gabriel laughed delightfully certainly nothing like the seldom heard Teutonic laughter of one, Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach. Now that Dorian thought about it, he had never really heard his Major laugh. That was sad, but Dorian loved the Teutonic warrior just as he was although a little less of the "you pervert", would be nice.

"Your lordship, are you sure that it's all right if I sleep here; I really didn't mean to remove you from your own bed."

The youthful face clearly revealed the younger man's thoughts. He had hoped that the beautiful Earl would accomplish his task of the thousand kisses by sharing his bed with his target, but it had not occurred. For the last two days, the Earl had behaved totally as a gentleman. No proposition had passed his lips, much to Caesar's dismay. He had fallen in love with the older man and had hoped that this party would open the doors to the Earl's bedroom. Well, the doors were open but the Earl failed to enter.

Dorian smiled, as if he were reading the young man's mind. "What would you like to do today?"

"Oh whatever, you would like. I don't need too much time to view the art that I'm going to speak about so we could do whatever you wish."

By this time, Caesar was out of bed and standing very close to the slender figure of Dorian Red Gloria. The Earl could feel the youth's breath gently moving his blond curls. The scent of the young man was delicious; he felt slightly aroused, but nothing like his feelings when he was around the Major. A look of incredible sadness crossed Dorian's beautiful face. Why was it that every thought that entered his head always seemed to lead back to the man who hated him and only tolerated him for his service to N.A.T.O.?

Why can't I just forget the Major and throw caution to the winds? Why don't I just take the young man to bed and forget everything else?

Perhaps that is what would have happened if two events had not occurred: a discreet bell chimed announcing that breakfast was ready, and a knock at the door which rapidly turned into the entrance of the tornado known as Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach!

The two blonds stood staring at the tall, superbly physical dark-haired man. For a full second Dorian's heart fluttered as he tried to think of something to say, but the German Major did not have that trouble. He announced himself in his own inimitable way with,

"Get your perverted hands off that young man!"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Caesar Salad, Chapter 3

Title: Caesar Salad, Chapter 3

Dorian Red Gloria stood with his silk-clad arm around the smaller shoulders of the blond Caesar Gabriel as Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach burst through the door, shouting,

"Get your perverted hands off that young man!"

Caesar was badly shaken, perhaps being young or just that he wasn't used to the Major's little fits of temper. He moved his body behind the Earl's lithe figure, hoping to find a small amount of shelter from the demonic and very Teutonic warrior who lurked in front of him.

Dorian, on the other hand, was well acquainted with the Major's eccentricities and homophobia. He stood his ground and, in his most polite voice, asked, "Why Major, have you come to join the party?" (at the moment, only Dorian knew to which party he referred)

Unfortunately, Iron Klaus immediately assumed the worst, bursting forth with, "**Nein**, you perversion of nature, I will not allow you to corrupt that young man."

As this "conversation" was going on, the younger blond was pulling himself together, as he realized that he did, indeed, know the Germanic juggernaut that had thundered forth. In a less than stellar voice, he asked, "You're . . . the N.A.T.O. officer aren't you . . . I mean the one who held me prisoner?"

No matter how wimpy the voice was, Klaus recognized the light in which that question had placed him. "**Nein**, Professor Gabriel, if you will remember, I did not hold you prisoner . . . I only asked you a few questions to determine what you remembered about certain events?"

The Earl of Gloria now re-entered the conversation. "I didn't realize, Major, that you were acquainted with my consultant."

The Teutonic N.A.T.O. officer glared at the thief as if to say, **how dare you use the word consultant for what you are planning to do to that child. ** Dorian, however, gave the Major his most seductive and alluring smile which, somehow, caused the Germanic battering ram to completely forget his thoughts so that he stood there staring and not hitting or blasting away.

Finally, the Major gathered his thoughts together and replied, "Lord Gloria, I understand that there is to be a meeting of some important people here tomorrow evening. My agents A, B, and Z and I will be here to provide . . . protection for them."

Dorian's beautiful blue eyes opened wide. "Oh, but how gallant of you Major . . . and N.A.T.O., but it isn't really necessary; you see various British security organizations will be here to do that. I know MI 5, CI5 will be here. I forget all the numbers of the others."

"British, **scheiß! **Those idiots could not protect a pig sty! No, my agents, and I will be here to conduct surveillance on the good German . . . participants of this . . . party."

Dorian laughed melodiously. "Very well, Major, but would you mind calling the evening a gala. You make the word, party, sound like some political meeting or something."

Both men suddenly noticed the demeanour of Caesar Gabriel, who stood next to the Earl, but seemed to be trembling uncontrollably.

The older blond turned toward his guest. "Don't be upset by the Major, Professor Gabriel. He will just be doing his job. He doesn't realize that your . . . discussion of the famous Red Gloria art works will be the highlight of the evening. Honestly, he's still so immature, I had hoped that he would be less sensitive now.

Dorian looked at the Major, purring provocatively, "Major, could you wait a moment while I see to Professor Gabriel's needs?"

Once again the Major gave that glare which telegraphed his thoughts about what Dorian was going to do to meet those needs, but he only responded, "**Ja.**"

The two blonds disappeared into the master bedroom where Dorian tucked the obviously overwhelmed Caesar into bed. Kissing him on the forehead, the Earl turned off the light after notifying Bonham that he would like breakfast for two.

As he closed the double doors, he noticed the tension in the slender build of the man he adored. Smiling brilliantly he walked towards the seething juggernaut, asking, "Now, Major, why don't you tell me why you are really here? I know that you care nothing for the Professor's reputation or body so please tell me, what brings N.A.T.O.'s finest to my door?"

For the slightest moment, Klaus hesitated then he replied, "I do not trust you, Eroica. You are having this GALA (the emphasis for effect was quite evident) so that you can steal valuables from the guests. You cannot fool me. I demand that you give up this idea."

Dorian threw back his glorious golden curls and laughed. "Oh Major, you do delight me so. It's no wonder that I love you."

"Do NOT say that. It is unbecoming and not true."

"Oh, so now you are going to tell me my feelings. Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I was madly in love with that boy in there?"

"**Verdammt,** you will not say that. It is ugly . . . you are not, are you, you pervert?"

Once again, Dorian released his melodious laughter. "Well, he is quite good looking, and I still owe him several more kisses."

"**Was . . . was ist dies?"**

Dorian smiled mysteriously, "Well, when one promises to give someone a thousand kisses, isn't it only right to keep that promise?"

Green eyes sparkled with anger and something else, previously unseen in the Major's eyes concern, but who was the concern for? "Lord Gloria, it is necessary for me to see personally the security arrangements for your . . . estate. I will leave you now so that my agents and I can see to this."

"Oh Major, you are so efficient; wouldn't you like some breakfast first?"

"I have already eaten, but perhaps some coffee."

At that propitious moment, Bonham arrived with breakfast. The two men sat down at the portable table. The atmosphere was not altogether friendly but neither was it hostile. Since the Major did not make frivolous conversation, it was also very quiet. Dorian enjoyed his full breakfast and after a few minutes of hesitation the Major did full justice to his as well.

Finally, the two men were ready to go about their business: one to see to security; the other to finish preparations for the next evening's festivities. Before they left each other, Dorian decided that now was an opportunity, not to be missed. Hopefully the Major's concern over Caesar's presence would provide an incentive.

"Major, I was just wondering where you and your agents were staying during this . . . surveillance? I mean, we are out here in the middle of nowhere, and I might need to contact you, between now and tomorrow evening."

For a second the handsome German face seemed to redden as if that thought had not occurred to him before. It was true, in fact. He and his team had been so rushed to get from Bonn to England that he had failed to take into consideration that they would need overnight accommodations.

"It is none of your business. I will leave a number at which I may be reached. That should be enough." That sounds good, but where are we to stay? One of those idiots who work for me, better have made arrangements.

Dorian read his Major perfectly. Rather than push the issue, he immediately assumed the appearance of being properly chastened. "Of course, Major. Now, if you would follow me, I'll alert the staff that you and your men will be conducting your usual thorough inspection of our security."

For the next several hours, Eberbach and his agents did exactly that, but it was totally unnecessary as the Major had known it would be. After all Eroica was the premier thief in Europe and maybe the world, he would hardly have faulty security.

Late in the afternoon, the two men met again. Teutonic understatement came to the fore, "Lord Gloria, it seems your security is adequate. I have received a list of those who will be attending the GALA. (emphasis noted) My agents and I will be here early tomorrow so that we can inspect all visitors and any incoming deliveries."

"Thank you, Major, but you really don't have to make it sound like a military operation."

Klaus' glare spoke volumes about the lack of humour in that remark. "Nevertheless, we shall be here early, but I see no need for you to deviate (he made the word sound like a perfect description of Dorian) from your normal routine."

Since this was the second time in less than a minute that his Major had remarked on an early appearance at the Red Gloria estate, Dorian hoped he had understood the correct message. Keeping his fingers crossed, the Earl of Gloria ventured on his own campaign,

"Hmmm, Major, since you and your agents will be here so early in the morning, wouldn't it be more efficient and practical (that's right, hit him where his heart lies) for the four of you to stay here this evening? There are plenty of rooms available, and I feel it is only right of me to offer you lodging since you are doing me this tremendous favour of watching over my guests."

For a moment, Klaus stood there pretending to be stunned. It was obvious that he was trying to analyze the reasons behind this offer, and the troubles that would occur as a result, but with as much grace as the Teutonic warrior could muster, he accepted for himself and his men.

"That is most . . . gracious of you, Lord Gloria. Two rooms would be adequate. We would not wish to make more complications for your staff."

Dorian's beautiful mouth made a slight moue as he considered the request. "Two rooms, but aren't there four of you?"

The handsome German's face immediately filled with consternation. "**Ja,** my agents do not need separate rooms; they can be housed together. I, of course, will need my own room since it is not right for a superior to sleep with his men." At that point, the Major's face reddened slightly as he realized the implications of his previous statement, but he said nothing.

"I see, Major. Unfortunately, none of the rooms are set up for three people, so if you don't mind, I will ask Bonham to prepare four bedrooms for you and your men. That way, each of you can come and go as you please. Is that all right?"

Klaus looked extremely miffed that his will was being tested but decided that he had lost this round, and that he might as well make the best of it. "**Ja,** Lord Gloria. Now, if you will excuse me; I will see to my luggage and meet with my men."

"Of course, Major. Once again, thank you for being here to safeguard my guests."

Dorian continued to stand, watching the lithe figure of the German Major as he walked across the room. This was working out much better than planned. With Caesar in the master bedroom and Dorian sleeping next door, that meant that the room next to Dorian would be available for the Major. The other three agents could have the rooms at the end of the hall. Caesar was a very heavy sleeper, and the master bedroom was heavily soundproofed. That would mean that any sounds coming from the adjoining rooms would never be heard.

Quickly, almost rubbing his hands in anticipation, Dorian Red Gloria, Earl of Gloria, rushed into the kitchen area to talk to Bonham about that night's "sleeping" arrangements.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Caesar Salad, Chapter 4

Title: Caesar Salad, Chapter 4

It had been a long day for Dorian Red Gloria, dealing with Caesar's little "insecurities" and the arrival of the German Juggernaut and his agents. Caesar was now sound asleep in Dorian's bedroom not that Dorian would be sleeping there. The blond young man was beautiful but his personality left a great deal to be desired, especially compared to the overwhelming presence of the German Major.

Feeling the presence of someone, Dorian walked into the library. His blue eyes quickly picked out a figure in the darkness. "Agent Z, is that you?"

"Yes, your lordship. I . . . well, I wished to thank you for providing rooms for us this evening. The Major was not happy with me for forgetting to arrange accommodations. You see . . . well, I know it is not an excuse, but the Major gave us so little time to prepare for this trip . . . I forgot."

"That is quite all right, Agent Z. I know how forceful the Major can be. Besides, we wouldn't want you to be sent to Alaska, would we?" If Z could have seen through the darkness, he would have noticed Dorian's laughing blue eyes, but since he could not, he took the statement very seriously.

Sighing slightly, he replied, "**Ja,** and I didn't even bring my snow shoes."

"I hope that all of my staff has cooperated with you satisfactorily?"

"Yes, they have been most professional. Your Mr. James has been most . . . efficient. He has even counted the number of towels that we have used."

Z and Dorian were old friends if that was a word that could be used to describe Eroica's relationship with the N.A.T.O. support. Eroica's team often had to work with the N.A.T.O. agents, and Mr. James' stinginess was legendary. Dorian's evaluation of Agent Z rose immeasurably since he had taken the time to be kind to the often pesky man.

"Thank you, Agent Z for telling me. I am sincerely glad that the Major has not abandoned you to the wilds of Alaska. Well, tomorrow is going to be a very important day, so I will bid you good evening."

As Dorian climbed the stairs, he thought of the men who served their lord and master, Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach. It could not have been easy. The Major had a rigid set of standards for others and an even higher set for himself. It must have been very difficult to work with such a formidable personality. Dorian's blond curls shook as he thought of his desires for the German Major. Dorian knew that the only reason the Major allowed him to be near was that the beautiful blond was valuable to N.A.T.O., but only in the guise of Eroica and not as the foppish pervert, the Earl of Gloria. Someday wouldn't it be wonderful if the Major could see him as just a normal though gay human?

As Dorian neared his room, he saw the shadowy figure of the Major standing along the balcony corridor that connected the master bedroom with both the white and green rooms. Dorian was exhausted but his slender body still tingled with pleasure at seeing the Major, dressed in practical pyjamas and robe.

The warm breath of the Major gently touched the Earl's skin as if to caress it as the Major approached. "Lord Gloria, I do not wish to seem ungrateful for the accommodations, but I do not approve of the green bedroom in which I have been placed by your man, Bonham."

"I am sorry, Major. I told Bonham to put you in there; it has a very comfortable bed."

"It is too . . . decorated for my taste. Two of my agents can room together, and I will use the extra room."

Dorian smiled brightly; Klaus could see the pearly, white teeth from the small illumination that was provided. "That's not necessary; you may have the other guest bedroom. I will see to it immediately. Give me a few minutes to alert Bonham."

"That is not necessary; I am perfectly capable of moving to this room without aid. Where is it?"

Without a word Dorian indicated the white room, the one that he had been using since Caesar had found the bed too uncomfortable. Klaus turned and walked rapidly to his previous room, but Dorian moved even quicker. It would not do for Klaus to know that he would be taking the Earl's temporary bedroom. Fortunately, this room was as sterile as the green room was decorative. Dorian's mind went to the décor of the green room and smiled. I suppose those wood nymphs might have had something to do with his discomfort.

Within minutes, Klaus was at the door of the white room where the blond was waiting for him. "Here is the room, Major. I hope you have a good night."

The Major fastened a scowl on his handsome face, but was gracious enough to utter an abrupt, "**Danke**."

The Earl gracefully began to leave the doorway when he turned towards the interior of the bedroom. "Oh Major, I forgot to tell you. A message came through for you. Agent G will be here first thing tomorrow."

Eberbach nodded abruptly as the Earl left. As Dorian moved to the now-vacated green room, he wondered why Agent G was coming. He would have been even more surprised to learn that earlier Klaus had sent for the young transvestite. The Earl would have been even more amazed at the reason for the request for the agent: Agent G had a remarkable talent and tomorrow the short, blond feminine-appearing agent would use all of it, to keep Professor Caesar Gabriel entertained.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Dorian Red Gloria was not disturbed in the least by the wood nymphs happily dancing around the walls of the green bedroom. He would, of course, had preferred some satyrs or such, but since this bedroom had been created to "entertain" some his more female- prone guests, he felt it was his duty to adjust to the surroundings. He should have known that the Major would think that the bedroom was too frivolous, but the man had endured far worse in his war on the enemies of N.A.T.O. so one would have expected the tall, dark-haired, handsome man to adapt to the hardship. It never entered Dorian's mind that perhaps the Major was less worried about the frolicking nymphs and more about who occupied the master bedroom at that moment.

Nevertheless, the beautiful blond's body seemed to adapt quickly to the luxury of the bed in the green room. His dreams were all that he could have asked . . . they were sensuous, licentious, and naughty and all of them featured a certain Teutonic knight who carried a .44 magnum and looked absolutely delectable in much less than full body armour. Unfortunately, a sudden scream and then a lot of commotion broke his reveries as German swear words could be heard emanating from the bedroom next door. Quickly putting on a robe, the graceful Earl briefly knocked on the door connecting the white and green rooms, only to discover a certain London University Professor in bed with the virile, dark-haired, magnificent owner of Schloss Eberbach!

For a moment, Dorian stared; Caesar squealed, and Klaus strangled, but just as quickly the Earl composed himself (after all he had been trained for this and a lot of other things by his father), walked gracefully to the bouncing bed, and said in a firm but polite voice.

"Major, would you please stop strangling my guest. He has to give a presentation at the gala this evening."

By this time Klaus' baronial social graces were coming to the forefront as his military graces slid to the rear. Releasing the throat of the younger man, he looked at Dorian and immediately demanded, "Get this **Schweinhundt** out of my room."

Dorian looked at the man he loved. Even at 4.00 in the morning, he still looked so devastatingly handsome. That's my Klaus, what a diplomat!

The blond went over to the other side of the large bed, helping the cringing, whimpering youth to his feet. "Are you all right, Caesar?"

The younger blond's face had now gone from blue to pale white; his eyes were watering and he could barely talk, but he managed to nod and then gasp out, "That man is a maniac; he treated me like a guinea pig before and now he was trying to slaughter me. Help!"

The Major's green eyes were getting harder by the second, and to tell the truth, Red Gloria was getting very tired of hearing the youth's constant whining, but Caesar was also his star for the evening, so seeing the dark faced German reaching under his pillow, Dorian hastily rushed the young man back to the master bedroom.

Since the age of 13, Dorian Red Gloria had known how to please a man, and while it was true that Caesar wasn't much of a man . . . yet; the Earl now used every one of his considerable talents to soothe and settle the ailing Professor. How could he explain to his guests that the young genius would be unable to appear at the Gala . . . due to one member of the German horde running amuck?

Massage, soothing words, and a back rub began to calm the obviously upset youth. Finally, the carefully prepared potion that Bonham had provided permitted the youth to use his voice. "I'm not going to stay another minute in a room next to that monster. I knew that he was a maniac before, but this is ridiculous. Can't you throw him out?"

At that moment, Dorian very badly wanted to throw someone out, but he wasn't sure who was on top of his list. "Now, now, Caesar, please don't talk that way. You have to remember that the Major is a highly trained military official and that he's been taught to react without thinking in situations such as what just happened. By the way, what did happen?"

For a moment, the slender youth sat in the large bed with his head leaning on Dorian's shoulder, a tear flowing down the smooth cheek. Caesar sniffed very prettily then whispered, "I . . . I was lonely in this big bed, and I thought you were next door. I thought . . . I thought we could discuss the art exhibits, and then you could continue with your promise."

Dorian's beautiful blue eyes looked into Caesar's red ones. The older blond smiled slightly. Did I look that dreadful when I cried at that age? Nevertheless, Dorian Red Gloria had learned his diplomacy from the age of 13 when he decided that a certain painting was worth his virginity. His life hadn't been easy so a small rumpus such as this was nothing.

"Oh, Caesar; I'm so sorry this happened. After you went to bed, the Major and I changed rooms because he wasn't comfortable in the green one. I never dreamed that you would need my company. I will make it up to you." Dorian gently planted a kiss on the smooth lips of the younger man. "There, now I only owe you 996 kisses."

Caesar seemed to be sufficiently recovered that he was quite willing to carry on with the promise, but Dorian carefully tucked him in bed. Thankfully, the sedative he had placed in the potion seemed to be working. Placing another kiss on the blond's forehead, Dorian left quietly, shutting the door.

For a moment, Dorian contemplated knocking on the Major's door, but decided against it. Knowing the Major, this whole incident would be **verboten** from that moment on. Sighing heavily, the Englishman returned to his own bedroom to try and complete the night without further turmoil.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Agent G arrived promptly at 0800, looking quite fetching in an obviously expensive and chic tailored suit. The small blond had not yet been briefed, but he had worked for the Major for several years so he had immediately assumed that he should put several alluring fashions in his luggage to meet any emergency.

Klaus von dem Eberbach was a man of routine. Standing there to meet Agent G, he was the image of supreme Teutonic manhood. The Major's snort when he saw the agent was really too much, especially since he planned to use G to lead Caesar Gabriel astray and down a path, leading away from the Earl of Gloria.

Agent G was used to his Major's attitude towards him. In fact, the diminutive agent's acting talents had been called upon numerous times in the past, but rarely were his wiles called upon to be used against such a handsome young man. This was going to be fun or, at least, as much fun as a N.A.T.O. agent, dressed in drag and under the close supervision of Iron Klaus, could have.

The Major's briefing was just that brief. Agent G knew his duty and planned to do it to the best of his ability, but it seemed that the target was resting in bed. Agent G pondered the Major's slight redness as he explained the Professor's location but said nothing.

Dorian Red Gloria was justly proud of his staff. He rose at his normal time, feeling no need to burden himself further with the plans for the gala. He had had an exhausting night, and if the truth were told, he did not really wish to face Thunderhead Eberbach until he was forced to; therefore, he breakfasted in his bedroom.

By 2.00, however, he felt that it was his duty as host to check to see that the Guest of Honour was well and had recovered from the Major's . . . rough treatment. It was soon after encouraging the young Professor to stay in bed and rest his voice (also translated as keep away from the Major) that Dorian did run into the German tank that masqueraded as Klaus von dem Eberbach.

"Lord Gloria, I wish to speak with you."

"Of course, Major. It is good to see you. I hope you slept . . ." Here Dorian stopped realizing that he was making **a faux pas** that was big enough to cover the entire estate.

"WHAT was that young man doing in my bedroom? Is he also a pervert?"

The blond sighed once again. Honestly Major, you do need to work on your diplomatic skills. Dorian laughed . . . beautifully, batting his eyes, hopefully to distract the Major. "I'm so sorry that happened, Major. Caesar . . . Professor Gabriel wasn't feeling too well; he came to what he thought was my bedroom, looking for some bicarbonate." Dorian stopped there, blinking rapidly, no longer capable of continuing this line of thought.

"Harrumph!" or something like that was the Major's masterly retort. His dark eyebrows bounced like a ball then he burst forth with the not totally unexpected, "Keep that pervert away from me."

Dorian stared steadily at the Major's departing posterior then went to his room to bathe. The guests would be arriving in a few hours, and he felt the need for a warm bath and a soothing massage before he faced his guests.

DKDKDKDKDKDKD

The evening was drawing to a close. Caesar was the hit of the evening. Of course, it helped that he had, as his floor show, some of the finest art in the world. Dorian loved beauty and possessed the impeccable taste so necessary to be a true connoisseur. There was only one art masterpiece missing from his collection The presence of the painting, The Man In Purple would have made his collection even more dear to him, but since the living embodiment of the painting was here, Dorian was exuberant in the pleasure the paintings and Caesar had created.

The British Security Agents were well trained, providing that essential feeling of security without being obviously noticeable. Only two of the agents seemed to stand out at all: a slender, auburn haired man with a unique face and a tall dark haired agent with deep blue eyes could not help but be noticed. Most of the women and some of the men looked hungrily at the two "guests", but fortunately nothing untoward occurred.

Of the German security, there was no sign. Most were outside or on the perimeter of the house. Their leader was certainly visible but remote as an iceberg and certainly as cold.

The Earl of Gloria played his part of host to the hilt. He was enjoying the evening, especially after noticing how devoted a certain small blond in a pale blue gown was to the words of the young Professor.

Dorian was able to relax and be the perfect host for most of the evening. The arrival of Graf Frederich von Ausman added to the festivities. The man was still handsome. He was blessed with immense wealth, and good genes. He had wanted Dorian for many years, but the Earl had managed to stay out of his bed. They had conversed as friends which had made it easier to look upon "darling Frederich" as a welcome guest. The only one who seemed to be bored and unenthusiastic about the whole affair was another German guest who seemed to use his green eyes like a hawk's, keeping everyone and everything in his view.

The only small disturbance of the evening was the sudden scream from the Comtesse Sophie De Longueville. There were so many guests who, thanks to Dorian's excellent bubbly, were also screaming at various levels of volume that only nearest guests to the buxom lady seemed to notice. Fortunately that noted diplomat Klaus von dem Eberbach rushed to the scene where the lady was mumbling about someone stealing her 50 carat diamond necklace. Within seconds and with forthright bluntness, the Major asked the lady if she had checked her cleavage where upon the "theft" was immediately resolved.

Thanks to renewed imbibing of the really excellent champagne, the incident was quickly forgotten and by 2:00 am the exodus had begun. Several guests were planning to stay over since the distance to the estate was some distance. Thankfully, by 3:00 am most of the guests had left, or were housed in rooms well-distant from the host and his German guest. It had been universally acknowledged by one and all, however, that the blond Professor was certainly knowledgeable and that Dorian's collection reflected well upon his taste.

Agent G had very successfully kept most of the adoring guests away from the young Professor and Security had kept the valuables that all of the guests wore away from the hands of Eroica's staff, but none of this resulted in a feeling of well-being for the Major. Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach had trained himself to not show emotion when good or bad things occurred, but he would have been very upset with himself if he had looked into a mirror at that moment. For it was at that moment that he saw Graf Frederich entering the Earl of Gloria's bedroom.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Caesar Salad, Chapter 5 Conclusion

Title: Caesar Salad, Chapter 5

The bedroom was dark, but its inhabitant's senses were all on alert. After all, in the next room was the man that Dorian loved - - Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach. But, was he there? Ever since the N.A.T.O. Major had burst into his bedroom that morning, the Earl's radar had been ultra sensitive to the German Major. Dorian had expected to hear his footfall in the corridor, leading to the white room, but he had heard nothing. It was now after 3.00 am. Where was the Major?

It had been a very long day. The gala had gone well, and everyone had been enthralled with Caesar Gabriel. The Graf von Ausman had been an unexpected addition to the festivities. Dorian was now wearing the expensive and splendid diamonds which the German aristocrat had given to him. Of course, Dorian was used to men giving him gifts, but the diamonds didn't speak to him as other things had. Dorian wasn't sure what his Major would say about the gift - - probably nothing except the usual insults about his perverted ways.

Dorian sighed as he slipped the burgundy-coloured silk robe over his slender, naked body. He loved the feel of silk on his skin. Walking quietly, he stood near the Major's bedroom door but could hear nothing. He had almost decided to return to his bed when a shiver went through his body as if the very air was supercharged with the tension and presence of the Teutonic dynamo that was named Klaus von Eberbach. The tension and turmoil, residing around the Major, was so palpable that Dorian could feel it wrapping around his body. Where was the Major? That thought invaded his mind for the thousandth time.

Dorian descended the stairs and crossed the large foyer. Silence - - everything and everyone seemed to be asleep or, at least, in their own rooms, then Dorian heard a slight sound coming from the library. Gently and quietly the slender blond opened the door and peered in. Dorian's night vision was excellent; it had to be, otherwise Eroica's career would have been very short-lived.

Standing at one of the windows in the large room was Klaus von dem Eberbach. It was obvious that the Major had not been to bed. He stood bathed in the moonlight, but fully clothed, all of his barriers safely in place and looking totally gorgeous. Dorian stood staring at the ghostly apparition, admiring the beauty and grace of the man. Then Dorian realized that what he was seeing was not its usual reality. From the look on the Major's handsome features, it was clear that he was standing there lost in some hell of his own making. The strain on the handsome face, the unlit cigarette dangling from the sensuous lips and the rigid, tense posture all spoke of a man whose life had descended into some depth of confusion and chaos that was badly straining the Major's normal ambiance of control. What could have happened?

Dorian blue eyes closed for a moment. He knew too well the dangers of interrupting the N.A.T.O. officer's isolation, but he could not allow his beloved Major to wallow in whatever had caused him such grief.

"Major, are you all right?"

The dark-haired German whirled around as if he had failed to hear Dorian's arrival. For a moment the dark green eyes stared at the luscious vision standing before him; then the shutters fell as the cigarette-laden mouth almost snarled, "What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be occupied at this time of night."

"Occupied? What are you talking about? It's after 3.00 am; I'm not so young any more that I don't need my beauty sleep. Why are you still up, Major? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Don't pretend with me, Eroica. I thought sure that you and one of your playmates would be busy now that the GALA (the word was thrown out like it was a dirty thing) has been played out for all to see."

"Playmates?" Dorian laughed, "Oh Major you surely don't think that I would take that young man to my bed, do you? I don't take every man there, you know."

"I was not referring to that youth; you do have another admirer in the house this evening, do you not?"

Suddenly, Dorian realized that Klaus was staring at the splendid diamonds that hung from around his neck. Nervously he replied, "They were just a gift; I . . . I did not want to insult him by refusing them."

"No doubt the Grafin Ausman will not take the same view. I assume it means nothing to you that the man is married and that those diamonds are part of the Ausman family heritage?"

Obviously my Major knows more about jewellery recognition than I thought.

"I see, Major that you are well-informed. Of course, I wouldn't be stupid enough to wear them anywhere near the Grafin; she might, quite rightly, demand to know why I was wearing some heirloom from her husband's family."

"So you knew about the history of this junk when you accepted them?"

"Junk? How can you say that? Oh, of course, I forgot that I was speaking with the man who values his leopard tank more than a certain painting."

Since Dorian had moved closer to the Major, even in the darkness, he could see the snarl that overwhelmed the luscious mouth. "You are talking your usual nonsense, Eroica. It is my right to decide what is important to me."

And, of course, that is one thing that I shall never be.

"Well then, if you don't consider the painting important, why not give it to me; I value it."

"Stop it. I have had enough. In fact, I have had more than enough. If you wish to bed that ego-driven, beer vessel, Graf Frederich then do so, but cease your prattling. Go back to the bed he occupies and do not lecture me on heritage."

Sparks emanated from the blue eyes, but Dorian kept his voice level and calm, "What makes you think that the Graf occupies my bed or, for that matter, that I would go to his?"

Now the Major's voice was ice cold. "Do not lie to me, Eroica. I saw the Graf go to your room, earlier this evening."

Ah, so that is what has disturbed you so.

For a moment the blond hesitated as he briskly threw his head back to remove the long, blond curls from his shoulders. "I see. I suppose it would do no good to deny the visit. The Graf is enamoured of me, but he is not stupid. He left after giving me the baubles and a proposal."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"You asked, and I told you. I do not lie to you, Major. Well, only about my stealing.

The Major seemed to think this statement over then asked, "And what was the proposal he made?"

"Well, really, Major! What right do you have to ask such a thing? It was quite personal. He can be so entertaining sometimes."

The Major gave another glare that would surely have been rated Force 5 on the Fujita scale. "I did not realize that you and the Graf . . . were so . . . close."

Dorian smiled a very small, sad grimace. "There are many things that you don't realize about me. Actually, I thought that you would be quite content with the Graf's proposal. He wants me to build a house near Schloss Ausman so that he and I can become . . . lovers, I suppose you would say. The bauble was, sort of, a good faith gift."

The German's entire body went rigid; his anger apparent in every feature. "And just why, you pervert, would I be content with such news?"

Dorian's beautiful face registered even more sadness as he whispered, "Isn't it obvious, Major? You would have no further contact with me and my . . . alter ego. I certainly couldn't go around stealing if I'm occupying the Graf's bed."

The Major reacted, but not in the way that the Earl of Gloria was expecting - - there was no contentment in the German's face - - if anything his reaction was a fleeting glimpse of despair and disappointment, but it was rapidly covered up with typical Teutonic fortitude.

"You would give up your N.A.T.O. contract?"

Dorian laughed a bitter laugh. "Oh yes, I would change completely. Eroica, the thief would exist no longer. The Graf, of course, knows nothing about my little . . . uh, sidelight. First, I cut my hair; then I move to Germany, and finally, I maintain a very discreet relationship with the gentleman."

Klaus' face hardened; his green eyes shot out glints of steel as he digested this news. "Why would you agree to such a proposal? The man is a pig. Why would you sell yourself this way?"

Dorian tightened his robe around his slim body as he pulled himself up to a new height. "We all do what we must. Loneliness is a terrible thing. For a few years, perhaps, I . . . I will be with someone. I sold my body at age 13 for a painting, perhaps, I have been selling myself all my life for beauty - - what is different about this?"

Klaus stood there stunned, barely breathing. For a moment, he resembled a dragon, preparing to roar out flames that would incinerate the slender, blond figure standing before him; then his shoulders slumped. Removing the dangling cigarette, he threw it away. In a voice, strangely strangled in despair, he asked, "Is loneliness such an anathema to you?"

"You and I are so different in so many ways. You are alone, and you seek your guns. I am lonely and see what comfort I can find. Since I met you, I have sought no one else or brought them to my bed. I suppose you would declare that my loneliness is of my own making . . . well, now I am choosing to end that loneliness in a way of my own making. I do not possess your rigid self-control, Major. I have lived most of my life, pleasing myself so you shouldn't be terribly surprised that once again I have failed to meet your rigid standards."

"I . . . I do not understand. Are you giving up? Why give yourself to someone that you do not desire?"

"You should be able to answer that. I . . . only desire . . . one person, so it is better to be realistic and accept what I can obtain."

Silence pervaded the room. The Major reached for another cigarette, only to throw it away before lighting it. "Suppose . . . I were able to find someone else to deal . . . with your loneliness - - someone who would be prepared to be a companion so that you would not have to compromise yourself with that devil?"

Dorian smiled, "I can't imagine that N.A.T.O. would sanction their best officer, spending his valuable time acting as a matchmaker for one of their contractors."

Green eyes flashed, "I do not spend every waking moment, doing N.A.T.O.'s work. I am quite capable of having a private life. If you wish to live in Germany, you are quite welcome to live - - temporarily in my townhouse or at Schloss Eberbach. You need not feel beholden to that **_Teufel._**"

"Thank you, Major, but what makes you think that the person that you recommend would . . . be acceptable to me - - I mean, as a companion?"

"I have known you for several years, Dorian. I . . . believe that I know what characteristics you are looking for in a . . . companion. I would base my recommendation on those preferences."

Dorian's gentle blue eyes smiled affectionately at the beautiful man in front of him. "That is most generous of you, Major. Could I ask you what are some of the preferences that you think I am interested in - - just to be sure that we are thinking along the same lines?"

"**_Ja_**. You would expect someone who would make you important in his life, but you would not expect . . . your companion to give up his duty or his vocation. You would expect companionship and some . . . affection. You would wish to have some mutual interests in common."

The beautiful blond nodded slightly. "There are very few individuals who meet all those characteristics. What would this person expect from me?"

The green eyes bore into the intense stare that they were receiving. "Nothing more than you continue to be what you are . . . except, perhaps, a little less frivolous and less occupied with your thieving."

"I see. That definitely makes it much harder."

Dorian thought he heard a slight gasp from the rigid German lips. "I see; then you are not willing to make any sacrifices on behalf of this relationship?"

The Earl's blue eyes seemed to grow sadder as Klaus watched. The blond curls swung as Dorian threw back his head. "You misunderstand me, Major. Being a thief is what I do; it is not what I am. Being less frivolous is completely compatible with my personality, but like other people, I use my frivolousness as a shield."

"That is not true. I do not wish you to change, but I know that you can be serious. It is not an easy thing for one of my nature to enter into such a liaison; it could ruin my career."

Dorian smiled sweetly, " Oh, were we speaking of you? Don't worry, Major. I have no intention of ruining anything about you. It is kind of you to offer yourself, but above all things I want love from any relationship with you, and I know that you are incapable of such an emotion so I will not ask you to do what is so against your nature."

Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach fairly bristled at Dorian's words. I have offered myself, and he throws my offer in my face. How dare he?

The German's wrath sparkled in his green eyes. "How do you know my nature? You would go to that idiot who has sullied a proud name. German heritage - - **_Verdammt!_** He cares nothing for you, and yet you go to him."

Moisture filled the sapphire blue eyes. "It's just one more example of my frivolity that you so hate in me, I suppose. Graf von Ausman cannot hurt me because I do not care about him. You, on the other hand, can hurt me with your smallest frown so I choose not to bed with you or stay with you because I can never be satisfied with just one night or a brief liaison. I know it doesn't make sense to you, Major, but I am not one who agrees with the idea that it is better to have loved and lost. If I lost you, I would be destroyed so I am not willing to accept your proposal."

There was deadly silence in the large room. For several seconds neither man said anything then Dorian turned towards the library door. "Forgive me, Major for once again inflicting my dreary emotions on you; I know how you hate such a thing. Thank you for protecting my party so well. I probably won't see you again for . . . awhile. I have business on the continent."

Later Dorian swore that he did not see the Major move, but within less than a second, the tall, lean body of the German stood next to Dorian, invading his space. One callused, slender hand that was so strong it could hold a .44 Magnum, was gently caressing the Earl of Gloria's chin line. "You have told me many times that you love me. You have called me . . . Darling. You have pushed my patience to the limits of its endurance. I have even hit you. Why did you endure all that, if you meant to abandon me now at the hour of your triumph?"

"Oh Klaus, do you not understand? It would not be a triumph for me. One night of ecstasy in your arms, loving you would lead to a lifetime of remorse for you and despair for me. A few nights in the Graf's bed is just one more frivolous episode in a life filled with such episodes. It is not how many men one sleeps with, but who they are. I will not have you as just one more number in my king-size, silken man trap. Go back to Germany with your faithful Alphabets."

Confusion, concern, and something indefinable lurked in the attractive green eyes.

"Do not insult yourself such as this. You belittle yourself and that is not just. I have been guilty of far worse behaviour. I have spent my life, with the pressure of being an Eberbach. My father placed a great deal of importance on his title as Baron, but I find it to be less important than my work as a Major for N.A.T.O., but, even that, has dimmed for me.

I wish to open my home to you. I would like for you to think of Schloss Eberbach as well as my townhouse to be your refuge whenever you wish it. I, too, would like your companionship. I ask nothing more of you at this moment. All of my life I have found it difficult to feel comfortable with others; perhaps, it is my personality or a legacy of my youth. My father insisted on an education that emphasised academics and physical fitness. I was not popular and did my best to not need anyone else. I . . . wish to rectify that with you, Dorian."

Dorian – twice spoken? The beautiful blond looked at the man who had given him ten years of snippets of pleasure and vast folders of pain. Could this really be happening? Are you jealous, my Major?

"Major."

A tiny look of displeasure crossed the handsome face. "I have called you Dorian, can you not call me, Klaus?"

A brief shiver went down the slender back as the request was made, "I . . . I don't know what to say." I've never been at a loss for words before. "It's not that I don't want to call you, Klaus, but I'm afraid that I am just sleepwalking and will awake in the morning to find that nothing has changed between us. Graf Frederich von Ausman means nothing to me so I do not fear his companionship - - it will be a few moments in my life and just as shallow, but you . . . you mean everything to me, my Major. I cannot be so frivolous with what is to happen next. I value you above all others . . . I would even cease to be Eroica, if you would ask it of me, but for me to give up so much of myself, I . . . have to have some reassurance . . . some commitment, and I know that is asking too much of you."

Suddenly, a strange, unreadable look entered the green eyes . . . if it had been anybody but Iron Klaus, Dorian would have sworn that it was gentleness, tenderness, affection. In a whisper, rarely heard on the Major's lips, the German asked, "And would this demonstrate my commitment?" With those words, Klaus moved forward, taking the slender figure into his arms. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the luscious lips that had previously lured him. The embrace held for several seconds before Dorian moved his head to look up into the deep green eyes. The blond smiled.

"Thank you."

Anger entered the green eyes, "It was not meant as a gesture. You will not go with that barbaric aristocrat. He knows nothing of kindness or concern. You will be used and thrown off as so many of his lovers have been. I will not permit it."

Dorian looked at the taller man with love and adoration. "It has been a very long time since anyone expressed a desire to defend me. I was thanking you for caring about me. It . . . hasn't always been easy to live a life, hopping from bed to bed. I want you to be very sure that you understand my past before you enter into any company with me. I will always be your friend, if you wish it. I will always be your companion, if you wish it; I will only be your lover, if you are very sure. Neither of us is in the bloom of youth, I would not ask more of you than you feel comfortable with, and I would rather that you leave now than the relationship that we have now lead to remorse on your part."

"Why is it that you always think of me? Perhaps, it will be you who will discover regret after we have entered into a more intimate relationship? I am not so vain that I do not understand that I can be a disappointment to you as well."

Dorian laughed melodiously. "Major, I am that thousandth man. I will stand by you until the end of our time together. I love you and have loved you since the day we met so long ago. My life may be quixotic, but not my heart. If it is in you to love me; then I will rejoice - - if not, then I will take what I can get, but I do not wish the same for you. The Red Gloria line will end with me, but I do not demand that you ignore your duty. I know you carry a long and proud heritage. If you wish to marry and father your progeny, I will wait for you, but I certainly do not ask you to be unfaithful or disloyal; I am not worth that."

Now Dorian could see that he had gone too far. The fury in the German juggernaut could not be contained as the harsh, guttural words of the German Major burst forth. "You will NEVER . . . NEVER say those words again, do you hear me? I have hit you for far less reason, but I will not permit those words to be said about the man that I . . . love. You are and always have been better than I. Do you understand, **_liebchen_**?

Dorian stood stunned, suddenly he was in the Major's arms being kissed with the explosive force of a leopard tank. Just as quickly as the explosion had taken place, the kiss turned gentle and tender, lasting until both men ran out of breath.

The dark haired man pulled back his head to better look into the blue eyes. "You will rid yourself of that idiot, Caesar Gabriel in the morning. I will have that other idiot, Agent G escort him to London. I, myself, will notify the Graf that he is free to depart this estate as soon as he is packed. I think a threat to notify the Grafin will be sufficient to cause the **_Schweinhundt _**to depart the premises. I will send the Alphabets to Bonn, and I will assign myself to some badly needed leave time that I have accumulated. We will spend only a little time in England because I wish to show you Bonn so that you can begin your search for land on which to build your new home."

Dorian's beautiful face suddenly turned sad as he realized the implications of this last statement. Wetting his lips as if to fortify himself before his response, Dorian replied, "Of course, Major that sounds like an excellent idea." With those words the slender blond tried to step out of the German's hold, but was not permitted to do so.

Klaus almost smiled, a wicked gleam entering his green eyes, "Of course, it is excellent. It will be well-known that the Earl of Gloria is my guest until he has time to look about for the proper land. It will take even longer to decide on the plans for the proper home for one of your station. Besides that, you will be busy accompanying me on various activities so you will not wish to rush any of your plans. After a year or so, it will be decided that there is no need to build a separate home when there is plenty of room at Schloss Eberbach and the townhouse."

The Earl of Gloria was clearly delighted and shaken. His beautiful lips trembled as he contemplated what he had so long desired - - being with Klaus. "Thank you, but do not expect me to acquiesce to your every plan and desire. I am still my own person . . . there will be times when we will still need to be apart, and quite frankly, I expect that you will be glad to be separated from me as well so, perhaps, a small townhouse to be used as a refuge from your Teutonic fury might be a good idea."

The Major's eyebrow shot up in disbelief, but he acquiesced delightfully by giving his friend a mindboggling kiss. "As you wish, your lordship."

Dorian laughed, "And just to prove that I am committed to this venture, I will return to you, your leopard tank as sort of a . . . "

"Wedding gift?"

Now Dorian was totally stunned; he squeaked, "Wedding gift?"

Klaus' forehead crinkled, "**_Ja_**, I will have you by my side for as long as you wish, and just to prove that I, also, am committed to this endeavour, I will present you with "The Man In Purple" to display in your new home."

Moisture filled the blue eyes, but no tears were shed. "Thank you, darling. I love "The Man In Purple", but I would far rather have you in our home. I love you."

"Then, let us go to the green room and discuss this."

"But, Klaus - - you hate the décor of the green room!"

"**_Nein,_** I would say that it has given me some very good ideas for changes in the décor at Schloss Eberbach."

As the two men ascended the stairs, arm in arm, Dorian whispered into his beloved's ear, "Oh Klaus, you do say the sweetest things."

The End


End file.
